Kikyo The Soul Stealing Nurse!
by Isuzu Sohma
Summary: Kikyo has escaped into Kagome's time, but she starts to pretend to be Kagome? What will happen when she becomes a nurse? What're ya waiting for, READ! R&R pleze!
1. Kikyo's Escape!

Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha, you NO sue me for improper use! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Kikyo: The Dead Soul Stealing Nurse?!  
  
One day in the futal times era, Kikyo decided to start a new life, or just go on a vacation.  
  
"Well, I do have some shards of the sacred jewel, I think I will go to Kagome's time;" Kikyo said to herself.  
  
Kikyo knew she could get a lot of dead souls in Kagome's world. She couldn't wait!  
  
"All those souls! Just waiting for me, okay. I'm going. As long as I have these 3 shards, Naraku will never be full demon, and I won't worry. So long life, hello soul city!," Kikyo said with enjoyment.  
  
Little did Kikyo know, a girl was watching her. It was Sango!  
  
'Kikyo's planning to steal a lot of souls! And I mean a lot!,' Sango thought.  
  
Kirara, Sango's pet, really wanted to attack Kikyo badly!  
  
Kikyo finally reached the Well.  
  
'Oh no! She's already here! I can't face a demon like HER!,' Sango thought.  
  
Kikyo then jumped into the Well, and disappeared into Kagome's time.  
  
"I HAVE TO GET KAGOME!!!!," Sango panicked.  
  
~*~*~*~Kagome's Shrine/Temple~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome? You look different!," Sota said.  
  
"I'm not Kagome;" Kikyo said astonished.  
  
"Did you hit your head again Kag?," Sota asked.  
  
"I AM NOT KAGOME!!!!," Kikyo roared.  
  
"Then who are you?!," Sota exclaimed.  
  
"My name is Kikyo;" she said.  
  
"Kikyo? You don't belong here, do you?," Sota asked innocently.  
  
"That's for me to know and for you not to find out! Now leave me boy, do not overlook me here and now;" Kikyo said waiting to call her Soul Collecting Demons.  
  
"THIS IS MY HOUSE!!! YOU'RE AN INTRUDER!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?!," Sota yelled.  
  
"Your....................................sister? Oh, you must mean Kagome. She's in my time now. I now must go somewhere else;" Kikyo said starting off slowly towards the outside world.  
  
"WAIT!! Come with me for a second, you can't go out looking like THAT!," Sota said looking at her old bunchy clothes.  
  
"Fine, give me some new clothes to wear if you wish for me to look more like you people;" she said disgusted.  
  
"Follow me!," Sota said as he led the Soul Stealer into Kagome's room.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Sorry for such a short chappie! I'm also writing 2 more fics. So as you can well imagine, it isn't easy! So please review! BUT DON'T REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO PUT THIS FICTION DOWN! Thank you! L8er.................. 


	2. I Kikyo, Am Now Kagome, Fooled Ya Sota!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, though I wish I did. -_-;; But I DO own Lila! _ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____ Thank yous,  
  
Joy: Even though you didn't review my story, thanks for liking it and inspiring me! UR THE BEST GURL!  
  
izedlatte: You wanted more, you got more! Thanks!!! ^_^ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Chapter Two: I Kikyo, am now Kagome, Fooled Ya Sota!  
  
Sota gave Kikyo Kagome's school uniform.  
  
"This is kinda short, isn't it?!," Kikyo said looking at the short shirt.  
  
"All girls try to impress guys by wearing those things;" Sota said.  
  
"What's your name?," Kikyo asked.  
  
"Sota;" he said.  
  
Kikyo suddenly thought she could BE Kagome! She had to make it work!  
  
"Where's Mom, Sota?," Kikyo asked.  
  
"Kikyo? She's MY Mom! NOT YOURS!," Sota yelled.  
  
"I AM KAGOME!!! HAHA! FOOLED YOU!," Kikyo exclaimed.  
  
"Kagome!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!! I hate big sisters!," Sota said disgusted.  
  
Kikyo laughed, she tried to sound like Kagome, and she succeeded.  
  
"Are you going to skip school or what? COME ON!!!," Sota said pulling his 'sister'.  
  
"SOTA!!! DON'T PULL SO ROUGH!!!! You're going to rip my uniform!," Kikyo yelled.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I forgot, after being with 'Inuyasha', you've been more careful about your uniforms. How is he anyways?," he asked.  
  
"He's, fine. Just fine.," Kikyo said.  
  
'No he's not! Not while he's not with me!! INUYASHA!,' Kikyo thought.  
  
Kikyo's expression was sour. Sota didn't know what his sister could be thinking.  
  
"Are you okay Kagome?," Sota asked.  
  
"Uh, wha-? Oh, yeah, I'm just fine, 'bro'," Kikyo said.  
  
"Your hair is really long! Did you put hair growth in your shampoo again?," Sota asked.  
  
"Ummmm, yeah. I did, and it worked!," Kikyo said trying to act happy.  
  
"Yeah, guess it did. Oh well, see you later!," Sota said trying to run off.  
  
"WAIT!! Where's this school?! SOTA!," Kikyo yelled.  
  
"You've been spending too much time away from home! It's that way Kagome! See, there's one of your friends! Follow her!," Sota said.  
  
"Oh, okay;" Kikyo said following Kagome's friend.  
  
"Hi Kagome!," Lila said.  
  
"Hi! Ummm, what's your name again?," Kikyo said acting innocent.  
  
"Lila! You have got to get over your sick conditions! Your grandpa informed me that you were in the hospital with berry berry again! I thought you might've died!," Lila said concerned.  
  
'I can cure a stupid diesease like berry berry!! Errrr!!!,' Kikyo thought.  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't waste your thoughts on me! Really! Think about your future or something useful!," Kikyo said.  
  
"Kagome! You sound like my Mother! But as long as you say so, I won't worry;" Lila said.  
  
Kikyo smiled.  
  
"And Hojo's been looking all over for you!," Lila giggled.  
  
'Oh great,' Kikyo thought.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
I am so sorry for such short chapters! Really I am! But I'm working on 2-3 stories also. So keep up the great reviews and I'll get enough reviewers to make more! THANKS!!! L8er....................... 


End file.
